Geranium Street
by sweetx3
Summary: Self discovery is important to Ginny Weasley, so she moves out of her parent’s home to live with three other girls. Her newly attained independence causes Harry to contact her for the first time in over a year. Life during Voldemort’s reign.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter

"On some days I need my space. You probably are the same way. Since we live here with two other girls everything is going to be crazy. You'll just have to relax and life in 2012 Geranium Street will be great." Reilly told Ginny.

"You make no sense." Ginny said.

Everything about her seemed so intense. She was a half-blood and new everything about muggles and magic. I feel a little lost when I am around her sometimes, but I catch on quickly. Her black hair is curly and always in a clip so it won't bother her. She has brown eyes that she complains about constantly; they aren't original like the rest of her. She is pale, she reads many books, drinks coffee like her heart depends on it, and she has at least ten yoga mats. She believes in inner peace, healthy life styles, and sleeping for days. I thought she was a hippie born in the wrong decade, she agrees with me.

" Shannon is moving in today as well." Reilly said.

Shannon Connor is an aspiring actress. She is muggle-born and she adores Audrey Hepburn. I know I would see her posters all over the house. Shannon is gorgeous. She has blonde hair, blue eyes; she is tall, and leggy. Her description makes her sound like a bimbo, which she isn't at all. She'd rather shop at a thrift shop than at Bloomingdales. She wears sweats and glasses on days she isn't working or attempting to work. Shannon eats junk food all the time and acne isn't important to her. She cares about animals and she cries during Disney movies. She's cooks almost like Mum, and cleans like she has OCD. Shannon dreams of being rich and famous and doing something like Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"I hope she doesn't start signing." said Noelle, my other roommate-to-be.

"What are you talking about, Shannon sings great." Ginny said.

'We're tried of hearing Summer Lovin' over and over again." Reilly answered for Noelle.

Noelle O'Neil is _cool _and possibly more intense than Noelle. She has the mod look down, she could name a dozen good songs on the spot, and she opposes the war. Noelle is a healer trainee because her friend died in the second war. She hates violence, fish, and the color orange. Noelle is sarcastic, spontaneous, and a little scary. She paints all the time. Her room is amazing; it is at least twenty different colors. Her boyfriend is the most gorgeous person ever. If you tell her that she'll rip your head off. She was disowned by her pure-blood family because she started to work. Now she lives here.

"I have to go to work," Reilly said.

"You work?" Noelle laughed.

"I work at Circe's Island. The pub a little bit away." Noelle said.

"Since when?" Ginny asked as she levitated boxes inside.

"Yesterday," Reilly said.

"Your boss must be insane." Noelle said. "I know you like hiding your crazy, crook friends in back rooms."

"I'm a changed woman." Reilly said.

"That's what they all say." Noelle said as she picked through Ginny's boxes.

"You just need to...relax." Reilly said.

"I'll relax when you start paying your share of the bills." Noelle said as she put on one of Ginny's bracelets.

"You're too worried about money, Noelle." Reilly said.

"I'm worried about having that crazy, old bat drive us out when we can't pay up." Noelle said. "I refuse to leave this place because you bring don't bring in the galleons."

"Ginny, I apologize for leaving you here with Scarlet O'Hara." Reilly said before she left.

"Scarlet O'Hara?" Ginny asked.

"Scarlet O'Hara is from a Muggle movie. She was money hungry, power hungry, and she got married three times. Her daughter and unborn child died and her last husband left her. She's an enigma, not understandable. She's my hero." Noelle said.

Ginny laughed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane one around."

"I feel the same way." Noelle said. "But what's fun about being sane?"

"I don't know." Ginny said. "Isn't it nice to have one person not throwing paint brushes around or singing one hit wonders from the eighties? Oh and I'm not likely to bring imitation turkey to my first meeting with people that could be my roommates."

Noelle laughed. "Ginny you're funny we need that. You know with all the chaos outside of our Ministry protected walls."

I am funny. That's pretty strange for me to hear since Fred and George were the funny ones. Not anymore though, because I'm no longer in the Weasley Nest. Mum cried when I left, she cried when all of us left. I think she begged Proffesor Lupin keep me back and teach me more but I was done with school. Hogwarts never did reopen; the governors didn't want it to. I was home schooled and I finished early. I want to become an auror but Mum won't hear of it. I thought that was totally unfair but I didn't want Mum to worry any more than she needs to, with me running around trying to capture dark wizards. So I have started healer training at St. Mungo's. It's only temporary until something better for me comes along. I haven't heard from Harry, Ron, or Hermione since summer after sixth year. I haven't gotten over Harry either, it'll take a while, I'm sure of that.

There's nothing really new with me. My red hair is still red, my eyes are still brown; I'm taller than I was last year; and quidditch isn't a hobby, it's my passion. But, I could never go pro or anything. I love it because it takes my mind off of things. Butterbeer for me is like coffee for Reilly. That's about it I guess.

I meet Noelle during healer training. I always said I wanted to move out. Noelle told me to move in with her and her roommate. Her roommate was Reilly. They rented a house from some old woman. Her house smells like expired tuna, and she tell us her husband is coming home, but he never does. Our house is actually nice. Four bedrooms and three bathrooms, everything else doesn't matter as longs as I have my own space. Noelle and Reilly couldn't afford it on their own so they were looking for two roommates. Noelle found me, and Reilly found Shannon. We meet two weeks ago and now I'm here. It took me such a long time to convince Mum to let me go through with it.

_"Ginerva Weasley it's not safe for you to leave right now!" Mum screamed. _

_"Mum I'm not a baby. You let Ron leave I should be aloud to ask well." I said. _

_"Ron has proven himself as a responsible person!" She roared. _

_I wanted to throw something because what my mother said was the biggest lie since Fudge saying Dumbledore was off of his rocker. "I'm oppressed by my parents. You don't care than in ten years I'll be some old spinster if you keep me locked up!" _

_"Ginevra don't speak to me that way!" My mother screamed. _

_I let out a frustrated shriek. "Hear this, I can pack up and leave without your consent. I just don't want to be on bad terms with you, I want you to understand." I said. _

_"What don't I understand?" Mum asked. _

_"I don't want to be known as Arthur and Molly Weasley's daughter or the Weasley brother's little sister. I want to be Ginny. I've been waiting for such a long time to be able to leave and be me!" I said. "I love you all and I'll miss you but this is important to me." _

_My mother just sat down, her face white. "I don't want to lose my only girl." _

_"You won't lose me Mum." I said, giving her a hug. "I promise you won't, Dad checked the place. The girls that live there are great too. They Ministry is going to protect the area too. " _

_"What don't you like about being a Weasley, dear?" My mum asked. _

_"I love being a Weasley. It's just... self definition is important to me. I like quidditch because of Charlie, I like jokes because of Fred and George, and I like adventure because of Ron. I want to find out what I like because of Ginny." I said. _

_"Your brothers aren't here though. You can be Ginny here." My mother tried once more. _

_"Mum, let me grow up, please?" I asked. _

_She stared at the clock, all of us were in mortal peril, and then she just nodded, and got up to cut the vegetables for dinner. That was that. _

---

Ginny walked upstairs to her room. The walls were sea green and chipped in many places. The bed was made of reddish, brown wood. There were small engravings made in the frame. It was just as small as her bed at home. There was a dresser opposite the bed, they probably came together. The mirror was dirty and the drawers were filled with old newspapers. There was a rocking chair near the small window. It reminded her of home and her mother so much Ginny had to sit down, it finally hit her. She was another adult in the world trying to make ends meet. Ginny began to unpack. It wasn't much so she didn't spend that much time on unpacking. She cleaned to the best of her ability. Most things that were already there like the dead spiders and bags of candy were thrown out. She kept the newspaper, the past interested her.

---

"Ginny, we live together now!" Shannon yelled.

"Yeah," Ginny said unable match Shannon's enthusiasm.

"I'm so excited; I've always wanted to live with other people. My mother freaked out when I told her I wanted to leave home." Shannon said.

"I have no sympathy for you. I went through the same thing with my mum." Ginny said.

"You two are lucky," Noelle said, "my mother doesn't give a rat's ass."

"I think all of our situations are bad." Ginny said.

"So," Shannon said. "I have to go unpack, who wants to help?"

"I'd rather not help you hang your size two clothes." Noelle said.

"I have to go job hunting." Ginny said. "I can't pay rent without one."

"Are you going to Diagon Alley?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah, to see my brothers and then to look for a job." Ginny said.

"Here's the shopping list and some money," said Noelle, "have fun."

"Thanks," Ginny said sardonically.

-----

Ginny decided not to see Fred and George and to go shopping and job hunting instead. They would just yell at her for being out an hour before it got dark.

**Noelle and Reilly's Shopping List**

Bananas (8)  
Apples(8)  
butterbeer ( two 12 packs)  
coffee beans (as much as possible)  
Matilda McGee's Water Colors  
Cereal (two boxes, any kind, we're not picky)  
Bread (wheat please)  
Quills ( the eagle feather ones)  
Cookbooks  
Ink ( purple. black, and neon)  
butter ( non fat)  
coaster ( purple coasters are prefered)

"You have got to be kidding me." Ginny said to herself.

--

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews for keeping your store open a little longer." Ginny said.

"No problem, Miss, jus get home early ya don' want ter be gettin' in ter any trouble." Mr. Andrews said.

"I will, Sir." Ginny said.

----

Ginny left the store and walked quickly to the nearest apparation point. The sky was a dark violet color mixed with yellow. It was almost nighttime. It wasn't safe to wander around streets at night. Darkness produced some sort of a high in death eaters. They always attacked at night, when people felt defenseless. Knockturn Alley was beginning to even frighten the very crooks that gave the place its terrible reputation. Diagon Alley was slowly gaining the same reputation after the sun goes down.

"Dearie, would you like a necklace." A hooded, old woman asked.

Ginny shook her head fiercely and kept walking.

"It would look lovely on you especially because of your crimson hair." The woman said as Ginny passed.

Ginny said nothing and continued toward the apparation point.

"What's they matter, afraid of an old lady." The woman cackled. "I wouldn't hurt you, to pierce such lovely skin would set a curse on my poor soul."

Ginny's heart began to beat faster and faster. She arrived at the apparation point which wasn't far off from the psychopath. Her cackling could still be heard. Ginny vanished with a pop.

----

Ginny landed a block away from her house and walked the rest of the distance. She didn't want to be splinched by the wards so she apparated a bit away.

She took out her keys and shakily opened the door. She saw Reilly walking downstairs, while eating yogurt.

"Ginny, you're home." Reilly said.

"And so are you, didn't you have work?" Ginny asked, trying to steady her voice.

"I only work two hours during night shifts." Reilly said. "The manager doesn't think it's safe for girls to work after hours."

"Here are your things. I couldn't find a job, it was getting too late." Ginny said quickly. She was feeling a strong need for someone to hold her.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Reilly asked.

"Some old woman scared me out of my mind." Ginny said. "Something about crimson hair, necklaces, and piercing my skin."

Reilly frowned. "Ignore the old hag; she'll just add negative stress to your life."

"Where did the other two go?" Ginny asked.

"Shannon and Noelle are arguing over how a proper meal should be eaten." Reilly said. "Should we all eat together? Or should we eat whenever we want?"

Ginny smiled. "I think we should eat together."

"Don't tell Noelle that." Reilly said. "She needs lots and lots of space."

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do." Ginny said. "Except for Noelle, she has a boyfriend, but she can spend Fridays with him or something."

"Oh, you do," Reilly said. "Some owl drop off a letter for you, here I forgot about it." Reilly said.

"My mother's already sending me 'I miss you' letters." Ginny laughed as she opened the letter.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Mum and Dad told Harry, Hermione, and I that you have moved out. I hope you realize what you're doing. Leaving the safety wards around our home is like suicide. We love you Ginny and Mum will have a heart attack if anything happened to you. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself in certain situations. But during times like these it's best to be around family. Now don't call me a hypocrite because what I'm doing is important, very important. I really don't want to sound like Percy but I'm worried and so are Harry and Hermione. It was difficult and dangerous for me to write this letter but I had to tell you how I feel. I'm proud of you for growing up but as your brother I have every right to fear for your life and tell you to get your ass back home. _

_Love, _

_Ron_

Ginny could feel her face heating up. She raced upstairs and slammed her door shut. She took out parchment, a quill, and ink. Ginny started to write a letter to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. In ten minutes there were balls of parchment surrounding her beside table. Words couldn't express the anger she was feeling.

A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny romance. I know the first chapter doesn't show any but it's coming, don't worry. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ginny decided against sending her hate letter to Ron and the others. It wasn't worth getting them into trouble. Some death eater could be following owls. The other reason was, she didn't know where to send the letter. Ginny came downstairs to find three confused roommates starring at her.

"Alright there, Ginny?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah, I just got a letter from my brother telling me to go back home." Ginny said.

"Why, wasn't this place secured or whatever when you came." Reilly asked.

"Not enough for my family." Ginny said, narrowing her eyes. "But, I don't care."

"So, are yo hungry?" Shannon asked. "I made dinner."

"We're eating like a family." Noelle said blandly. "Whoopee."

"There's nothing wrong with eating together. Everyone has such hectic schedules that this is probably the only time we get to talk." Ginny said.

"I said the very same thing to her." Shannon said quickly, narrowing her eyes at Noelle.

"We all see each other enough." Noelle said starring right back at Shannon.

"What are we eating?" Reilly asked, not liking the tension.

"Soup, I was too busy arguing to make anything better." Shannon said.

"Soup is fine as long as it's hot." Ginny said. "I feel horrible."

"Was it your brother or the old lady?" Reilly asked.

"Both," Ginny answered.

"What old lady?" Shannon asked as the all moved into the kitchen.

"Ginny was harassed my some crazy, old, senile bat in Diagon Alley." Reilly said.

"You should do one of those stress removing things in one of Reilly's book." Shannon advised while she brought out big bowls.

"You know what I think we should all try them together. The stress relieving activities, I mean." Reilly said.

"That's really great, Reilly. Now where did these come from?" Noelle asked, pointing at the lime green bowls with pina coladas around the rims.

"Aren't they charming little things? I found them when I was shopping for a scarf. I never did find the scarf, but oh well, I got the bowls." Shannon said brightly, passing out hot soup."

"You buy scarves and bowls at the same place?" Noelle asked.

"I prefer the small, unknown stores downtown to your swanky ones around here." Shannon said. "I always find something."

"That sounds lovely." Noelle said plastering on a fake smile.

Shannon frowned and was about to retort when Reilly started to sing.

"I heard some news todayyyy!" Reilly's voice cracked unmelodically. "But, I won't share unless you shut the hell uuuup!"

Ginny and Shannon laughed while Noelle scowled.

"What news?" Noelle asked.

"At work today I overheard this shady fellow and a woman rapped up like a mummy talking. They say the Minister is going to up the auror's powers. They can start using unforgivable curses during times they say are appropriate." Reilly said.

"AND YOU TELL US NOW?" Noelle screamed. "WHEN YOU COULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS AN HOUR AGO?"

"You couldn't possibly trust a shady fellow and a mummy woman." Shannon said.

"I never new Scrimgeour could do something that horrible." Ginny said.

"Unforgivable curse," Reilly said. "I thought it would be an interesting topic to bring to the table."

"One man couldn't have that much pull over an entire Ministry, right?" Ginny asked, stirring her soup.

"I don't think he can do anything without the Wizengamotts permission." Noelle said.

"It might not even be him. Money and being able to put a security blanket over the country has always been what the man wanted. It might just be a dark power wanting these laws put in. Some people sell out at low prices; Scrimgeour could be one of them." Reilly said.

"Yeah, but what dark power wants to give aurors more strength?" Shannon asked.

"Aurors are respectable," Ginny said. "They would rather quit than win the wrong way, by killing or torturing people."

"Scrimegour would have thought of that though." Noelle said. "He doesn't want his aurors to quit."

"Like I said, he could sell out low." Reilly said.

"You just don't like him." Noelle said.

"I don't either." Ginny said. "But I doubt he'd pass a law like that."

"Nathan would've told me." Shannon said.

Noelle groaned. "Nathan wouldn't tell anyone unless he was aloud to."

"Who's Nathan?" Ginny asked.

My boyfriend," Shannon said. "He's great."

"Yep, they're just like Barbie and Ken." Reilly said, wrinkling her noise.

"You're just jealous." Shannon said.

"Ginny needs a boyfriend." Noelle stated simply.

"What about Reilly or does she have a secret boyfriend too?" Ginny asked.

"Reilly needs her sanity before she can get a boyfriend." Noelle said.

"What you call insanity I call originality. You should try thinking outside of the box." Reilly said, pointing her spoon at Noelle.

"I do think outside of the box. That's why I'm not a housewife in Pure-blood suburbia." Noelle said. "Although living with you three isn't much better."

"You should know that no one takes your insults to heart." Shannon said.

"Princess, I love you all." Noelle said.

"Hey, you two, why are you here on a Friday night if you have boyfriends?" Ginny asked.

"I had to unpack." Shannon said.

"I had to welcome home the newcomers and Shannon insisted on eating as a family." Noelle said. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No one seems that great." Ginny said. "And I just don't have time."

"Make time," Shannon said.

"Easier said than done." Ginny said.

"I don't think it has to do with time." Reilly said.

What're you talking about?" Ginny asked. "My schedule barely leaves me time to breathe."

"Nobody can meet your standards." Reilly said. "It's because Harry Potter is hard to compete with. Not many people can measure up to him."

"We broke up when I was sixteen. That was about two years ago. I've dated, I just haven't found a boyfriend type." Ginny said.

"Harry Potter has turned you into a social recluse." Shannon said dramatically. "You poor soul."

"Shut up, all of you," Ginny grumbled.


End file.
